Come Back To Me
by PretendImPretty0
Summary: She left Danny alone. He's misserable withought her now. But with his cousin's help will he be able to convince her to come back..back to town and back into his life. And possibly make her remember feelings that could bring them closer or farther together
1. Chapter 1

I PretendImPretty0 Do Not Own Danny Phantom; But I do own Kate :

* * *

Chapter One;; I Miss You

Danny woke up to the sound of an annoying, constant high-pitched beeping sound. Opening his blue eyes slowly and he slammed his hand on the "off" button. Sitting up in his bed with his feet on the floor Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Having finally adjusted his sight to the light that seeped in through the curtains he walked to his dresser to get his clothes. Pulling out a pair of baggy black pants and a plain black t-shirt Danny walked into the bathroom. After getting dressed and grabbing his black/red etnies and black Iorn Maiden backpack Danny walked downstairs.

Jazz looked up from reading the newspaper she had lying on the table. A saddened look flashed in her eyes as she looked at her brother. Jazz hadn't exactly supported the 'turn punk/goth idea'. But ever since **she** left Danny had been depressed. Not even Tucker could get him to give a true smile anymore. Jazz frowned

'If only she would come back…than maybe Danny could finally be happy'

Danny walked out of the house withought even looking at Jazz. He knew his mom and dad wouldn't be downstairs to greet him. On a count that they had left to teach at a school in Japan. Something for the supernatural and for kids that where interested in it.

The ghosts had stopped showing up. Therefore Danny had a lot of extra time on his hands. He even had time to do all his homework. And not half ass jobs either. But ever since she left all of it seemed pointless. Danny looked up towards the sky with a look that anyone would think he was about to cry.

A tear feel from the blue crystal orbs;

'Oh Sam…will you ever come back to me?'

Danny hung his head down for the rest of the way to school.

Once inside the school Danny was greeted by Tucker and Kate.

Kate was Danny's cousin. Her mom and dad had died a few months ago so Danny's mom and dad took her in.

She had long black hair with blue bangs that hung over her left eyes, giving her that emo look, while the tips of her hair where also blue. Her eyes where blue like Danny's and skin just as pale. She was shorter than Danny and only an inch shorter than Tucker. She was thin, but not like Paulina who became anarchic and bulimic, no she had worked for it. By dancing, snowboarding, skateboarding, running, and getting into a lot of fights in her old school. She was very mischievous. And you could always tell when she was gunna do something bad, because she would smile a cat like smile, with her canine teeth sticking out of her lips, and for a second or so her eyes would flash gold.

She dressed like Danny, except her clothes fit her unlike Danny. She usually had her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging, and would have dark black eyeliner and clear sparkly lip-gloss.

Many guys had asked her out…even Dash. Saying and I quote "What! It's not my fault she's fucking hot!"

Danny had growled and punched Dash out for even talking about his cousin that way. Let's just say…over the months he's become like her brother…a.k.a. very protective. Tucker was protective of her too. She was like the sister he never had. And he would be damned if some jackass from their school was gunna break her heart.

The bell rang and the three friends headed off to Mr. Lancer's class. Mr. Lancer still hated Danny, but had laid off torturing him a lot more after Sam left. Even Mr. Lancer seemed sad at the leaving of his top student.

Kate had heard many stories about Sam, not to mention saw many pictures from Danny and Tucker. She hoped one day to actually meet this girl that had such an affect on her favorite cousin. Kate hated seeing Danny like this. It was like just sitting and watching someone you care so much about suffer and feel like you can't do anything about it.

After School;;

Danny dragged his feet to his room and feel face first on his bed. Turning his head to look at the picture that was on his nightstand he couldn't help the tears that came. It was a picture of him and Sam. She was wearing a black dress with purple flames at the bottom. While Danny was wearing a tux. Both had their arms around each other and were blushing like crazy. But had big smiles on their faces.

That was the best day of Danny's life. Their school had hosted a dance and Danny had finally got the guts to ask Sam. So they went together, making almost everyone at the school want to scream "FINALLY!"

Kate looked at Danny as she rested tilted on his doorframe. Sighing lightly Kate walked to her room. Opening the door to her black room she stepped in and went right on her computer. Signing on aim she smiled at her first pop-up. It was an old friend of hers, Tyler.

FireBoii626: Heyyyyy crayzeh ladeh!

BurningBlueRoses: Heyyyy crayzeh dude!

FireBoii626: So what's goin' on over there?

BurningBlueRoses: Eh, nothing special. Got asked out by Dash again. Ew.

FireBoii626: aldjaljfl grr no one touches my girl and you tell him that :

Kate blushed but couldn't help but smiling.

BurningBlueRoses: I will babe. But I must go. Latah.

FireBoii626: Peace.

Kate put up a quick away message and went onto the Internet. Yahoo popped up and she typed in…

"Samantha Manson"

* * *

End of Chapter One

: I hope you enjoyed

Second Chapter will be up soon I promise :


	2. Chapter 2

I PretendImPretty0 Do Not Own Danny Phantom; But I do own Kate && Ty :

Chapter Two;; Hello Sam, I'm Kate

Kate walked up to the small black house. Red roses adorned the outside and the rest of the things she could see where purple…the fence, the curtains, and even the roof where purple.

After 1 month of searching Kate had finally achieved of getting a Sam Manson's address. She had told Danny and Tucker she was over a friend's house working on a science project. While really she was going to visit Sam.

Kate took a deep breath and looked strait at the house. Taking 15 steps up towards the purple door Kate knocked hard. When no response came she knocked again but this time also adding;

"Hello! Sam…my name is Kate. I came here from Amityville. I need to talk to you…It's about my cousin…Danny Fenton. I know you know him cause your all he ever talks about! Please just talk to me."

The door swung open and standing there was a beautiful girl with short black hair and purple eyes. She had on a black shirt with black running pants.

She looked at Kate with a glare at first, but then after looking at her eyes, Sam's eyes widened…

"Your eyes…"

Kate rolled her sky blue orbs and smirked at Sam,

"Yes me and Danny have the exact same eyes…well maybe being his cousin would have something to do with that but then again if you could find another reason you'd have to be a retard cause it'd be wrong."

Sam smirked at the girl in front of her door

'Haha, sarcasm…I like it. More bold than Danny…yet they look so much alike…'

Kate all of a sudden lost her smirk and looked Sam dead set in the eye. Brilliant amethyst met a gray blue storm that looked like even lightning was flashing inside. Taking a step towards Sam, Kate began talking.

"I need you to come back to Amityville with me. Things are all wrong with out you. Everyone misses you. Especially Danny…he's a wreck withought you Sam. But every time he tells a story of you, or simply looks at you picture…he smiles…the only true smile I've ever seen him wear. Ever day that boy gets up and puts on a fake smile so we won't worry. But we do Sam! You have to know how hard it is to see someone you care about suffer because the one he loves left him! I don't know why you left, but I know it can't be worth having Danny suffer."

Kate was holding back tears…the image of her crying cousin burned in her mind for eternity.

Sam looked at Kate but slowly her eyes had turned downward during the telling of Danny's life…

'Oh Danny, I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you…'

Sam finally looked up at Kate and sighed. The smiled,

" Come inside Kate…I don't know why, but I feel like I should tell you why I left"

Kate smirked and crossed her arms,

"Damn right you should!"

Sam chuckled and led Kate into her little house that she had bought with her parent's money. Sitting down on a black Italian leather couch she persuaded Kate to sit in the identical chair in front on her. Kate sat and crossed her legs and waited for Sam to begin.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes. Sitting back she let her head lean back onto the back of the couch,

" It was a year ago, me and Danny had just told each other that we had both been in love with each other since well…before we even knew what we should call these feelings. But anyway. We where going to go to a dance together. Danny had asked me that week and of course I was excited. I even went shopping with my mother to help buy the **perfect** dress. Ended up being one of the most expensive too. A strapless black satin dress that had reached the floor even in my sandal lace up heals. It had slits up the sides all the way to my thigh. And the top was covered in purple sparkles. I knew I had to have it. The night of the dance, I got dressed, put on perfume and even had three maids prepare my hair and make-up. I wanted to look perfect for Danny. He showed up looking so handsome in a black tux with a red undershirt and black tie. He escorted me to the dance and right as we got in we danced one dance…that is before Pauline had stolen him away. But I didn't know that at first. I'm sure you've met Pauline if you go to our school. From what I heard she's turn anorexic and is now in the hospital…is this true?"

Kate nodded and was eager for Sam to continue. Sam shook her head in disappointment but didn't seem surprised.

Taking a deep breath Sam looked at Kate but then to the vase that held fake black lilies.

"Well anyway. I had been searching for Danny but couldn't find him. I gave up looking in the gym where the dance was being held, so I went to get my coat from the closet. And there they where. Paulina was all over him. I couldn't take it. After he said he had loved me. After he had promised not to ever hurt me…it hurt too much to take. So I slammed the door and ran. I ran to my home and cried my heart out. I packed away some clothes and my money/ credit cards. Than headed up here to Canada. But I've been trying to forget it but it seems memories always catch up to you…no matter how far you run."

Tears stained both Kate and Sam's faces by the end of the story. Sam was thinking of Danny, and how much she loved him…and how much she missed him. Kate was thinking of Ty…how much she secretly loved him…but she smiled at the thought that she could at least make her cousin happy.

Kate grew a huge grin on her face and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up from wiping of her bleeding mascara and looked questioningly. Kate's grin grew even more and she grabbed Sam by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Sam, startled almost fell forward and Kate almost laughed.

"Time to get you and my cuz back together. What he did in the past should be fixed. You ran away. So how do you know the full story? You need to know Danny's point of view. It might not help it all but Danny doesn't have one hint to why you left. So even finding that out might help him at least get over you if not get back together with you."

Sam's eyes widened but then went downcast.

'This girl…she really only cares about Danny's happiness…But than again she's right…Danny doesn't know what happened…he doesn't understand why I left…how could I over look that part over this whole year?'

Kate shook Sam a little till she looked her strait in the eye. Than smiled.

"Lets go fix up the past…and create your destined future…with Danny holding your hand this time."

Sam felt tears arise again and pulled Kate into a big hug.

"Thank you so much! I am eternally grateful to you!" Sam sobbed out.

Kate pulled away slightly.

"No I'm eternally grateful to you if you get Danny back to being full heartedly happy. And I have full confidence that you can."

Sam and Kate smiled at one another. Sam pulled away and headed up stairs. Before Kate could even wonder what she was doing she was already back with a purse and a small suitcase.

"Let go to Amityville. I'll drive us there.

Kate nodded and headed outside with Sam. But Kate's mouth ended up dropping at the site of Sam's sleek black Lamborghini

"DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUHM!"

Sam just laughed at Kate's reaction and packed the car than sat in the drivers seat and started the car. StoryOfTheYear started blasting from the radio and Kate smiled. Hopping in her and Sam headed towards Amityville.

In the next chapter Sam and Danny will be reunited and Ty might come in too. But I don't know. So tell me if you want Ty in at all for some Kate/Ty love. Well third chapter will hopefully be up soon. Sorry I couldn't update sooner for chapter two. I'm in a play and my boy friend and me are always studying the lines but thanks for being so patient and I'm also sorry it's not long. Chapter three will be longer I promise. :


End file.
